


Reach

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [14]
Category: Videodrome (1983)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Experimental Style, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mid-Canon, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Max reaches inside himself.
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 4





	Reach

Max reaches inside his new body. He's smooth and wet inside. His body unfolds with the pleasure of spectatorship. He watches his own hand disappear. The scarred lips of his new opening quiver. His forearms drip with amber liquid.

He wants the whole world to see him. He wants to be broadcasted and received in equal measure. He is the future of man's thought. He is shaped by the culture and defines that which will be. He is perfect inside.


End file.
